


The Lover's Saviour

by strcnge



Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mouth Sewn Shut, Nursing, Oh whale, Torture, Whipping, hell this sucks looking back on it, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strcnge/pseuds/strcnge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's torture in Asgard is only resented by the love of one woman, his dearly beloved wife Sigyn, and she is the only one there to help him through his own misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lover's Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wrote this like a year ago but I figured I should get myself out there. I originally wrote this for a friend, and it pulled together in a strange matter.

_Crack_!

The whip sliced into the Asgardian’s back with a snap, the skin splitting under the intense pressure. Blood seeped through the opening, slowly dripping down the length of his back.

_Snap_!

The whip came down again, harder, faster, causing the tortured one to scream; a muffled sound, muted by the sewed lips of the God and the bandages wrapped around him. Blood poured from the openings in his pale skin, slowly draining him of the energy he was using to stay on his knees. He was utterly defenseless; ropes bound his hands together behind him, his magic stripped away, his lips sewn shut to prevent him from persuading anyone to let him out.

And as the poor soul was tortured—beaten, whipped, chained, molested—there was one woman, who stood before the guards and in front of the crowd of Asgardians, to see it all unfold.

Sigyn Laufeyson, the victim’s faithful wife.

She stood, seeing the events before her in horror, the corners of her glittering blue eyes swelling with fresh, stinging tears.  She didn’t like seeing the God’s jade eyes dull, void, stripped away of any joy or sentiment he had previously. It wasn’t like her husband to simply sit and take the punishment, and she knew, she knew deep within that God, that if he were to have access to his magic, he would’ve fought back.

The whip struck the back on Loki’s thighs, the God writhing in pain and completely falling back against the pain. The next crack came across his ankles, then his back again, then his shoulders. With each strike of the whip, Loki would cry and writhe in pain, tears now streaming down his pale, sweaty face. Muffled screams tore through his throat from behind sealed lips, his vision faded and blurry from the blood loss. He was desperate to get out.

His jade eyes searched the crowd, looking for the one person he knew could save him. He wanted nothing more than to see her, to feel her presence and her warmth. He wanted her protection, her affection, her sanctity and her refuge; he wanted her.

Cobalt met jade and her heart swelled in her chest. The look in his eyes was pleading, sorrowful, and filled with pain. She couldn’t tear her gaze away, even as the whip came down on his shoulders without warning and his body shuddered, landing on the cold, blood-stained ground with a thud. Despite the ragged breaths and shuddering frame, Loki’s pale, bleeding body looked nearly lifeless. He was hardly able to open his eyes or move, even as the guards kicked at his ribs to force him on his knees.

Sigyn had seen enough.

As the guard raised the whip to strike Loki’s back again, she advanced, hovering over his weakened body like an umbrella. Guards surrounded her and Loki, getting closer as she gently lifted Loki into her thin but strong arms, making sure not to touch any of the sores on his back. She cradled his head into her neck, calming him with words in Old Norse, her voice hushed and soothing. Loki leaned into her, breathing in her sent and closing his eyes against her warmth.

“I suggest you step aside, woman.” The guard announced, grabbing her by the hair and threatening to pull. She didn’t budge, keeping Loki in her arms.

“I will not move.” She stated, firmly with a touch of aggressiveness, Loki fearing the worst before her. He nudged her with his nose gently, as both affection and a way to try to signal her off.

“Move, or you’ll face his same punishment.” The guard announced, this time jerking her head back by her hair. She gasped sharply, keeping a calm façade, despite the rage coursing through her for what they were putting Loki through.

“I will not move.” She said again, and there was not another word. The whip came down on her back, slashing through her dress and opening the skin. She yelped in pain, though she clung desperately to the wounded man in her arms. 

Loki nearly started sobbing. He wanted to push her off and tell her to leave him to take this on his own. She had done nothing to deserve what she was enduring. She didn’t deserve this pain, this torture; she didn’t need to protect him. But Loki, for some odd reason, felt relieved she was. He felt relieved someone had come to his rescue, because he thought for sure he’d die during this torment. But… she came to his rescue.

Just like she vowed she always would.

~;;~;;~;;~

The cloth dripped with water, steam filling the air and she squeezed the soaking cloth to rid it of some of its water content. She folded the cloth daintily, a few drops of water trickling down her bare arms. The goddess leaned forward, her soft lips meeting the skin between two slashes. The god in front of her sighed quietly, his posture slightly relaxing.

“Okay, now I need you to hold still. This might sting a little…” Sigyn assured quietly, softly dabbing the torn and sore skin. Loki breathed in sharply, his fists clenching as pain flashed through his back. She stopped for a few moments to let him calm down before starting again. A small whimper escaped Loki as he tried to move away from the cloth’s touch.

“Loki, we’re almost finished… I have one last cut to clean, and we’ll take a break before I do the ones on your legs…” She said in a hushed voice, wetting the cloth with the hot water once more and wringing the water from it once more. She dabbed at the last cut with the damp cloth, getting the dried blood off of his skin and making his skin cleared and clean for the wraps Eir would have to put on him to heal him properly. She set the cloth and bowl to the side, leaning forward and kissing the back of his neck.

“There, we’re done for now...” She told him, and he leaned back into her as her arms went around him. Silently, her hands roamed across his chest and stomach, both calming and relaxing the wounded God. He purred quietly, a small, content smile gracing his sealed lips. The purrs grew slightly in volume as he felt small sparks of magic go through him to help ease the pain in his aching legs and back. He felt so grateful to have the wife he did…

She noticed his purring and couldn’t hold back the small giggle that escaped her. Sigyn knew the only times Loki purred was when he was happy and/or getting positive attention/affection. And, she assumed, that at the moment, he was happy to receive such praise.

Her wounds were already healing nicely, thanks to Eir’s help and Sigyn’s demand to be healed in order to take proper care of her husband. Loki was the most important thing to her, and she would do anything in her power to make sure—especially after this last torment—that he was healed and well before she removed the stitches from his mouth.

She knew that he would bleed, that he’d be in pain when she removed them, but she had no choice. Loki couldn’t eat, and he couldn’t drink (well, he could drink, but it was difficult to do so). And she knew it was difficult for him not to be able to speak, seeing as she was the one person he could go to, to speak as freely as he pleased. But with the stitches holding his lips together, it prevented him from making any sounds, besides purrs, grunts, whimpers, and moans (Sigyn had more than taken care of him after that harsh treatment...).

She gently dragged her nails across his pale stomach, his breath hitching slightly in his throat and his body visibly shivered. She smirked slightly, fingers dancing along his exposed hips and the tops of his thighs to avoid pain. Loki purred at her touch, his legs shifting slightly as he raised himself to sit up a little higher. Her fingers wrapped around Loki’s cock, slowly stroking the softened organ to life. A quiet sigh escaped Loki, his head tilting back and resting against her shoulder as he submitted himself to her. 

Sigyn’s magic slowly slicked the God’s cock as she moved, her other hand scratching lightly at his exposed chest. She turned her head, lips grazing across the pale cheeks of her husband, her lips meeting his ear and biting harshly at the shell, tongue dragging along the back as her hands continued to work. Loki whimpered with delight, his hand reaching up and holding onto her free one as his eyes slipped shut and he sank into pleasure.

A small smirk played her lips, her grip on his manhood tightening slightly as her pace picked up. Loki’s body visibly shuddered with delight, his hips arching up into her touch slightly. She rolled her thumb over the head, a quiet moan escaping the God in front of her. The Goddess took great pride in knowing she had such a hold over her husband; that actions so simple could make him submit to her. 

She worked the head, rolling her thumb over it and continuously pumping. Loki’s breaths were shaky by this point, his hips rolling slightly into her grip (it was quite painful for him to move like that, but it only thrilled him more). 

His breath was now laboured, his eyes shut and his body shuddering. He clung to her like a lifeline, whimpers and sharp breaths of pleasure escaping him as his nerves were on fire from the sensation. And just as he thought there was nothing that could make this better, Sigyn latched her lips to a patch of skin on his neck, sucking the flesh hard until it turned a dark purple and showing no mercy with the pace on his cock. A muffled scream tore from his throat, the pleasure from his climax crashing against him like the waves of the ocean against the sea shore. His breath was heavy and ragged as he released into her hand, her pace gradually slowing as he came down from his orgasmic high.

She stopped as his mind began coming back into reality, jade eyes looking up to meet hers. She made continuous eye contact as she brought her hand to her mouth, sensually licking the sticky fluids from her fingers. He groaned delightfully at the sight, a smirk playing her lips at the sound. She licked the last drop of liquid from her finger, still seeing him watching her every move carefully. She leaned forward and kissed along his jaw, lips barely grazing over the stitches on his lips.

He was desperate for her kiss again.

“How do you feel?” She asked quietly, nuzzling his cheek gently. Loki sighed with content, starting to purr again and leaning back against her completely, the soft fabric of her dress barely bothering his wounds. She smiled a bit.

“I see you’re doing alright.” She replied, kissing his cheek gently, giggling as she noticed Loki leaning into her touch. 

“I love you, Loki…” Sigyn whispered, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him to her, placing small kisses to his face in a sort of praise.

The God smiled as much as he could without hurting himself with the stitches. He truly felt loved, especially when it came to his wife. She knew all the ways to make him realize someone, at least one person, would always care for him. And everything she did made him happy; made him feel less alone.

He hummed quietly, placing a small kiss on her cheek, despite the stitches. She smiled, knowing that was his small way of telling her he loved her, too. His body was relaxed against her, his fingers dancing over his bare stomach and chest with delicacy. His eyes slipped shut, his breathing slowing slightly as he continued to relax in her embrace.

She sang a quiet lullaby to him—one in Old Norse that no one but her remembered—softly lulling him to sleep. As much as he tried to protest sleep, once she started to sing, that was the final move for him to fall completely under the spell of sleep. 

 

 

 


End file.
